<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>埃文汉森要看海 by DonNoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486282">埃文汉森要看海</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonNoe/pseuds/DonNoe'>DonNoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Vincent Wants To Sea AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonNoe/pseuds/DonNoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>患妥瑞氏症的Evan和患躁郁症的Connor决定去看海，于是他们出发。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>埃文汉森要看海</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“好的，那么今天我们要讲的是莎士比亚戏剧的格律诗体，这将是我们下周测验的主要内容。”</p><p>一阵细微的抽搐从Evan的胃里泛起。<br/>不，不是现在，操他的，不要。</p><p>“咳，去你妈，操，我不是，他妈的——”</p><p>他不能控制自己扭曲一团的脸和这条该死的不停抽搐的腿，他不能。</p><p>“Evan，我知道你很喜欢搞怪，但请你这样做的时候从教室里出去。”</p><p>如蒙大赦，Evan抓起书包瘸拐着右腿冲出教室。<br/>卫生间里空无一人，他把头塞到水龙头下面，一只手死死扳住洗手池的边缘。<br/>停下，现在停下。<br/>他尝试把注意力集中到后脑冰凉刺骨的水流上，这很有用，起码在有些时候是的。<br/>那些人，他听到笑声了，零星的，毕竟你不能奢望别人在你一天犯病十八次后还愿意再贡献一个嘲笑。<br/>他靠在卫生间的墙上，呛咳导致的红晕在他苍白的脸上泛滥，几乎淹没了那些淡淡的雀斑，湿透了的头发打成缕耷拉在额前，还在往下滴水。<br/>这一天已经糟透了，但他知道这不会比明天更糟。他不能告妈妈，是的，这已经是他能转入的最后一所高中了，他必须在这儿挺到毕业。<br/>放学的铃声撞上卫生间的门，他用最快的速度把自己湿淋淋的脑袋包进卫衣和夹克的兜帽里，带着全天份的伤痕，逃出了教学楼。</p><p>鉴于他回家的时候桌子上摆着烤土豆饼的几率和一只霸王龙出现在自由女神像上的几率差不多，Evan觉得自己在门口楞了足足半分钟是情有可原的。<br/>天，他的右嘴角和肩膀又开始不停朝一个方向抽动了。</p><p>“嘿，Evan，我今天和Hanna换了班，所以，呃，我做了土豆饼，你喜欢的对吧？”</p><p>Evan僵硬的点头。突然腾起的紧张感攥紧了他的胃，他知道这意味着什么。</p><p>“我就知道，你从小就没法对这个说不。所以，有时间吗？我想有件事我们得商量一下。”</p><p>“其实我正准备去Jared那里拿我的——”</p><p>“不，Evan，我给他妈妈打过电话了，Jared今晚去参加社团活动了，亲爱的你知道，我们必须得谈谈。”</p><p>“我，咳，我不想去疗养院，干，操他的我不，不——”</p><p>抽搐瞬间席卷了他的全身，他甚至都没来得及在心里抗拒一下，所有注意力就被迫集中在尝试展平自己扭曲的五官上了。</p><p>“Evan，我不能再看着你这样下去了，不，听我说完，亲爱的，我知道你在学校过得很不好，Dr.Sasha说她有一些疗法可以帮你控制自己，我们试试好吗，就只是尝试一下。”</p><p>Evan竭力克制着再次抽搐的冲动，他不知道该说什么，只是看着面前憔悴的Heidi。</p><p>“我想读完高中。”</p><p>也许去考大学，他想学个关于园林的专业。</p><p>“我知道，孩子，我也很希望你能像个普通孩子一样上学，生活，但我们必须得面对，你有些不同，我们得去克服它好吗？”</p><p>Evan没有回答，目光越过Heidi，看向墙上那幅沾了番茄酱的风景画。</p><p>银白的沙滩和海浪正在拥吻，阳光在它们身上流淌，除此之外便无其他。</p><p>“我想去看海。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>他局促地把手插进牛仔裤口袋，低下头盯着地板上的一处污渍。</p><p>“不，没有，我只是......我们什么时候去，那个，疗养院？”</p><p>Heidi的表情松弛下来，露出一个疲惫但发自内心的笑容。</p><p>“如果你想的话，明天就可以。好了大男孩，现在快点去洗个澡，我得把这个热一热，十五分钟后开饭。“</p><p>疗养院比他想象的好太多了。<br/>他越发觉得自己就不该在Netflix上看那些惊魂疗养院之类的东西。但这其实不是他最担心的。尽管Heidi一路上都在向他保证在这儿他可以一个人待着，绝对没有什么天杀的互助小组。<br/>这儿有毛茸茸的足球场，这很好，可以说是他曾经的最爱。但自从第一次抽搐发作之后他就再也没进行过任何体育运动了。<br/>Heidi把他的行李从后备箱里拿出来，接着用力拥抱了他。</p><p>“照顾好自己。我们圣诞节见。”她微笑着眨眨眼以示鼓励。</p><p>Evan把手放在帆布包上，挂画的一角戳着他的手心，他用力向下按压，直到感到适宜的疼痛才扯动嘴角笑了一下。<br/>现在他要抽搐着面对一群即将嘲笑并议论他的人了。<br/>老天啊，他希望自己昨天下午已经溺死在学校洗手间的洗手池里，而不是被医生领进长长的走廊，满头冷汗浑身发软，左胳膊上的肌肉还在跳着踢踏舞。</p><p>“你好，Evan，我是你的医生，你可以叫我Sasha。”</p><p>Evan试图通过分析医生的俄国口音来分散注意力，但毫无疑问的失败了。这可真是棒极了，他现在非常确定自己真的不擅长处理这个。<br/>Evan把汗湿的手在口袋里攥紧，目光飘忽的看向穿着白大褂的年轻医生，祈祷接下来的对话能平安度过。但他知道自己离犯病不远了，治疗室软绵绵的沙发和五颜六色的靠枕无疑加重了这样的感觉。</p><p>“你看起来不太舒服，我想我们可以晚点再聊天，不如我们先去看看你的房间？”<br/>哦，她可真体贴。Evan干巴巴地想。</p><p>走廊里贴着米色的墙纸，黄昏的阳光在上面缓缓移动，像是蜂蜜融化的质感。</p><p>“就是这儿。Evan？”</p><p>他一路都在看那些墙纸，此时回头才发现他已经走过整条走廊，面前是一扇有些掉漆的白色木门。</p><p>“开门，Connor，我知道你在，快点过来开门。你最好不是在里面抽烟，Connor！”</p><p>Evan皱了皱鼻子，听起来他的舍友有些不良爱好，他真的很讨厌烟味。<br/>但这只让他分心了一秒，无边的紧张就再次把他整个吞了下去。他用大拇指使劲摩擦帆布袋粗糙的边缘，皮肤磨损让他感觉指腹不停粘连着布料，右脚又开始不自觉地大幅度抖动。<br/>过了一会儿，那扇门打开一条缝，接着一头纠结的深褐色卷毛钻了出来，一个瘦削的高个子男孩站在门和门框之间的缝隙里，看上去没太睡醒的样子。</p><p>“Connor，这是你的新室友，晚饭前带他熟悉一下这里，你不会搞砸这个的对吗？”</p><p>Evan尝试抬起头和他的室友进行一些“正常人”都会做的眼神交流，但他失败了。<br/>对面的人挠了挠头，接着一只苍白但修长好看的手出现在Evan的视野里。<br/>看在老天的份上，他还涂了黑色的指甲油？</p><p>“Connor。”</p><p>他的室友起码不是个难听的烟嗓，其实，好吧，这人声音很好听。Evan继续低着头胡思乱想。</p><p>“医生，我的新室友是耳朵有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“不我发誓我的耳朵很好它们没有一点毛病我甚至能听出外面的钟刚才敲的是音调G。”</p><p>接着他听见Connor的一声轻笑。<br/>该死的，他该听出来这人只是在开他的玩笑，他该听出来的但他刚刚太紧张了。</p><p>“呃，你好，我叫Evan Hanson，你可以叫我Evan，呃——”</p><p>熟悉的感觉从舌根下方突然爬了上来，Evan倏地睁大双眼。</p><p>“Connor，我，咳，操你的，停，干他妈的——”</p><p>Evan努力不让自己被抽动的右边身子拉到地板上去，但收效甚微，而且显而易见的，他的新室友有点被吓到了，好吧，也许不止一点。<br/>过了一会他才找回自己的全部身体，而他的室友像是刚从巨大的震惊中反应过来。<br/>然后他听见Connor好听的嗓音再次响起：</p><p>“Sasha，我他妈宁愿他是个聋子。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>